Darn, Me Poke Ball Is Jammed!
by Natsumehhhh
Summary: Dear Gamefreak, don't ever allow Sakura into the Kanto region! Will she ever find her way back home?
1. Oh crap!

Hiya! I'm Xx-Silent Ookami-Xx and this is my first crossover story. It contains Naruto and Pokemon blended together. Sakura is going to be the main character in this fic because it's much easier to work with her along with any Pokemon I choose.

By the way, this is an updated version of chapter one. I noticed some errors in it so I came by to change it. Enjoy.

あなた方のすべてへのおはよう! 今日のI以来の新しい話はたった今、ものすごくくり抜かれます。

頻繁に媒体に短いことで長々とこれをアップデートするでしょう。

章。

楽しんでいます。

**Title:** Darn, Me Poke Ball Is Jammed!

**Created by:** Xx-Silent Ookami-Xx

**Beta: **None. Don't need it.

**category:** Humor/Adventure

**Paring:** Sakura H. There is none, she's working by her self.

**Summary: **After a large explosion killing everyone off in the process, Kami resurrected all the people into the world of Pokemon where the trainer and Pokemon its self learn to strive and work together. That's till Akatsuki wants all the rare Pokemon for themselves and destroy the earth. Will Sakura and co be able to stop them all?

**Author's note: **Pokemon used in the first chapter are well, figure it out your self. I do not own them, only the plot. Enjoy.

くそっ!、 私、つつきボールは混雑しています!

第ゼロ章 おお、いいえ! 不完全なつつきボール!

"Ahahaha, tonight is the night the earth will shed it's final tears." chuckled an evil voice.

It was Madara, he has successfully extracted the Kyuubi no kitsune from Naruto Namikaze's living breathing body thus taking over the world. The battle has been lost a few years ago ever since Sarutobi, Minato, Jiraiya and Naruto him self have left the solid earth. Even though they put up a good fight nothing can protcet them from defeat.

Momentarily ago Tsunade died from a life threatening deadly illness that not even her own medicine and skills can cure.

The last one to see her go before the fifth hokages final breaths was her long time apprentice, Sakura Haruno. Even though she couldn't bear to see another comrades death like when Naruto murdered Sasuke with his own hands this one was the worst. She was like a mother figure to her even though Sakura's own mother didn't pay attention to her after she took the job of being an anbu.

That was because, like her father, he has joined the anbu to only die at the hands of an unknown man who she mingled with as a child. The vile person was jealous that he won Sakura's mother's heart which twisted his own from a lovable one into the devil him self. Now it was the future, where Sakura was waiting on the balcony of her condo watching the moon turn into something drastic.

Black specks with three rings flowing like a pin wheel stared back at her. Th events are about to unfold in three, two, one..

Kaboom! A large explosion went off in Konoha soon taking over the whole world leaving it engulfed in a giant dust bowl. Screams can be heard wailing in the background for any strangers to be kind and help them out. Hours and days went by allowing mother nature to finish the villagers off with tsunamis and twisters. Alas, the disasters have ended devouring everything in it's path. Animals, people and plants no longer existed or were seen again on earth.

Everything was gone until something grand has happened.

It was kami and he was holding a strange item with a silver tint added to it. More of the color came into view finishing off with a red color holding half the other ball which remained silver as well. To the right of him being held on his right arm was a giant staff with a white hourglass on it. All the sand was down at the bottom finished with it's other goal; Get to the bottom successfully without delay.

"I guess it's about time the world resets its self." the kami spoke gruffly.

Said man tossed the hourglass back to it's recent position once again filled with pure brown grains of time. As the sad fell down for another round of life and deaf, a flashing white light shined it's way through the clouds back on planet earth. This time, something different was going to remain on planet earth for the time to come...

o00o

"Bui, bui." barked a voice.

An orange attired wearing fellow dressed up similarly like an otter was watching patiently on land as a body washed up to it's secret lake. All it did was float about like it always did during every hot summer days of the week until today. He got back on the shore to take a break and cool off when she appeared; some pink sea monster that it never seen before in all it's life of living here. Said creature trotted back to the water to inspect it's discovery a little better.

Poke, poke poke, it used it's two tails to tap the sea creature trying to see if it was still alive. The sea otter jumped back to the grass as it noticed wet bubbles vibrate and make it's way up to the surface which meant the pink thing was not dead to be exact. Suddenly, the pink monster arose from it's short slumber in the water only to turn out and be a girl instead.

It's coal eyes blinked at the discovery that was just laying their in it's home turf. What the hell is this female? Was it one of those evil trainers that were after him and it's friends? Not while Buizel can stop it. It arched it's body back for a moment allowing it's mouth to fill up with water and shot the stream of liquid at the intruder's face.

The water kept coming hitting the sea creature for a few seconds then stopped to take a break and started again. Buizel didn't care if the water was drowning the trainer because that's what they get for messing with him. Satisfied with it's work the orange Pokemon walked off to go find some berries leaving the sea monster all alone.

She stared at it's retreating form before getting all bitchy from the short bath. "Ew, that came from his mouth!" she shrieked.

Angered at the creature that messed up her hair, she got up and walked onto the shore then punched the ground causing the earth to shake. It turned into a very large earthquake creating long cracks that reached all the way up to Buizel's retreating form.

Said girl grinned as the quake was heading straight towards it only to stand their agape at what was going on. The sea otter was up in the air with it's body turned around facing her with a grin on it's face. Her smile faded turning into a deadly scowl looking upon the conclusion to her very loud but deadly attack; The Buizel has dodged it. she has failed.

"Damn it, the fucking shit missed!" she shouted and slammed her foot into a nearby tree.

As her foot hit the bark it triggered something very unusual; Greenish blue pine cones fell out the tree and hit the ground letting off loud explosions. The girl _'epped'_ as the bombs kept hitting the ground trying to end her life. When the last one fell she stopped literately singing her little song when she heard some very coarse laughing.

"Bui, bui, bui, bui bui.." it laughed while on the ground holding it's sides.

The female noticed the evil creatures laughter booming across the horizon and walked off into the bushes to kami knows where. After a few seconds from laughing it's head off, Buizel got up from off the grass to follow her.

o00o

This was complete suicide and she knows it.

Tired feet walked across the green grass exhausted from traveling miles and miles in nothing but grass, grass and even more grass. Her own grassy green eyes lit up at some civilization. A town! She ran at full speed not even breaking a sweat heading into the town that could have a bed, water and food. Her smiled widened when her almost pooped out body reached an inn.

Her form limped towards a desk with an old lady sitting at a small brown table. She lazily kept ringing the bell annoying the lady till no end.

Said lady stole the bell from her. "What is it?" she asked trying not to snap.

pinkett arose her head from sleeping on the desk. "I would like a room." she mumbled.

the old lady raised an eyebrow at the girl with suspicion. "Do you have a Pokemon?"

"Pokemon?" the girl repeated.

"Oh gosh, I can't let ya in without a damn Pokemon. Now scat!" she roared.

The girl ran away from the inn trying not to get hit by the old ladies cane. Officially worn out from all that running she took a rest under a tree to restore her chakra. Wait a minute, where the hell is her chakra? Running around like that would be a breeze since you don't run out of stamina when your filled head to toe with it.

Said pinkett moved her body upwards and put her feet in a lotus position getting ready to locate any chakra in her body. She silently concentrated a bit but failed since she was too hungry to go any further. Her eyes traveled south to see an apple roll on the grass and stopped at her foot.

A smile crept on her and inner Sakura's face.

**"Look, it's food Sakura chan!"** inner shouted with glee.

"But it's dirty. I'm not eating dirty fruit, who knows where it's been." she said trying not to sound snobbish.

**"Fine. Sit there and starve to death while I'm having invisible steak and sitting in an expensive restaurant in your mind."** inner said while fading away very slowly leaving Sakura all alone to fend for her self.

_'She was right about the dying part' _the girl thought while looking over the dropped fruit's condition. There was hardly and dirt on it or teeth marks that messed up the apples rarity to be eaten. Her arms stretched out like a snake about to take the fruit off the ground when something too kawaii that could not be explained without words came along.

Orange fur stuck around what appeared to be a bear with a giant white crescent moon smack dab in front of it's face. Sakura awed at the cub's beady eyes that were going to release a river of tears if it did not get any food.

"Aww, your hungry aren't you?" she cooed at the Pokemon.

the bear nodded and sat down on the floor ready for the object to get placed in its mouth. "Teddi." it uttered.

Deciding that her self and the bear cub was harmless, Sakura got on all fours and shook the apple near it's face trying to get it's attention. The cubs black coal eyes followed the object that went back and forth in mid air until something drastic happened.

A short wave of water entered the skies crashing into the girl's hand swiping the apple off her milky soft skin. Her hand retaliated from the attack to look around for the intruder that messed up her opportunity to communicate.

"Who the hell did that?" she cursed aloud.

Said bear cub followed the flying apple that landed in uncharted territory on an orange hand; Buizel. The otter Pokemon was snacking on the stolen treat which made the cub cry.

"Teddi!" it wept letting the tears fall to the ground.

Sakura felt sorry for it and marched over to Buizel to scold it. "You stupid weasel otter thing. Why did you just do that?"

Buizel stared at the girl that it thought was a sea monster and looked away towards the bushes to see a terrible sight. It started to shake in fear at the object that was towering over it's own hiding spot in the bushes. Sakura noticed the Pokemon's sudden change in behavior and gazed at what was bothering the thief so much.

"Oh shit.."

o00o

Something giant, no colossal was standing before Sakura and her annoying but kind of trustworthy new friend, Buizel. It's skin color was brown and held an intimidate look on it's face while a giant circle shape was stitched on it's stomach. Bracing her self Sakura got into a fighting position while Buizel just stood there looking like it shit it's self.

"Bui, bui, bui, bui." Translated; "I-it's Ursaring." the sea otter stuttered.

Ursaring's ears perked at the voice. "Ur?" Translated: "Who the fuck are you?" it growled.

Sakura turned her head back and forth at the two Pokemon. "What the hell?"

Ursaring turned it's attention towards Sakura. "Ur Ur Ur Urr.." Translated; "Looks like you found your self a bitchy trainer." it taunted.

Buizel blushed at the brown bears comment. "Bui Bui Bui Bui Bui bui." Translated; "She is not a bitch." he paused. " "Just a friend I found washed up at the shore." Buizel spoke truthfully.

Having enough of the long but boring conversation, the little orange teddy bear Pokemon barged it's way onto the scene with vengeance.

"Teddi teddi ursa ursa teddiii!" translated: "Waaah, he knocked my fruit out the human's hand!" he cried. "And it was for me, not him! He ate it all! Waahaa!" it whined like a baby.

Ursaring absorbed the information like a sponge and tapped it's foot on the ground. "Ur.." translated; "Really now?"

Buizel wasn't going to take this any more and pounced. "Bui!" Translated: "So what if I did you damn gorilla?" it roared.

Said otter jumped up and floated across the sky dropping down like a fallen anvil starting to glow on and off like a night light. It's speed increased confusing the giant bear's eyes that tried to follow him. Getting annoyed by Buizel's fast movements Ursaring swatted it's giant paws at the otter Pokemon sending it spiraling to the ground with a thump.

Sakura watched the weasel thing crash into the oak tree and tumble down to the floor with black squiggles signaling defeat written all over it's face. Her green eyes hardened at the giant brown bears victory that destroyed her new ally in this new world.

"Your gonna pay for that." she threatened while tightening the black gloves on her fists.

To be continued..

Looks like Buizel and Sakura are in big trouble. Will Buizel ever get back up and save the day? Will Sakura beat the Ursaring to smithereens and find her way back home? Check back next time in** 'Darn, Me Poke Ball Is Jammed!**'

And were clear! how was this first chapter guys? Bad? Horrible? This was my first fic to do instead of it being only in the Naruto world. They still are, kinda. Too make it a little short a giant Armageddon whipped out earth and all it's people until kami brought them all to life again. But there was a catch; no more ninjas. So instead now they're in a world where Pokemon do the fighting for them! Sometimes.. Please review and the story will resume in a few days cause I'm working on the next chapter. Bye.


	2. Sakura Vs Ursaring

**Omfg, five reviews. I'm so happy. T_T Now onto chapter two. Enjoy.**

**Warning: **This chapter contains fowl talking horny Pokemon and potty mouth languages. Chaos is also mentioned. You have been warned.**  
**

Darn, Me Poke Ball Is Jammed!

Chapter two: Sakura vs Ursaring

Ding, ding, ding.

Welcome to a special round of human vs Pokemon! The lights surrounding the forest dimmed and a ring of fire circled the whole fighting arena Sakura and Ursaring were fighting in. Pokemon of all sizes were running from under the bushes, hoping pools of water and trampling over acorns to watch the wonderful smashing event. Some crossed the arena to pull Buizel off the floor and take him away from the battle field so he can recuperate and come back after three rounds.

The other surrounded Sakura who was ready to kick that giant bears ass. She literally screamed as a Machoke lifted her up in the air and sprinted towards the blazed heat where Ursaring was hiding in. Said pinket punched and kicked the Machoke which it dodged almost all of it until the Pokemon got kicked in the jewels.

"Ma! Ma! Machoke!" translated: _"Ow, my nuts!" _it hollered and fell to the floor clutching its black tidy wides in pain.

Sakura laughed for a moment until an even bigger Pokemon with bluish gray skin and had red eyes came out of the bushes. Sakura screamed with pink hearts in her eyes at it's bulging for arms. Macamp looked at the girl in confusion and shrugged then went down with one knee on the grass and began to pump his muscles up and down.

"Ma! Ma! Machamp! Machamp!" Translated: _"Yeah, who's sexy and strong? ME!"_

While doing all that showboating and showing off, the girl and pokemon were unknown to something still larking in the fire.

It poked it's head out with yellow evil demon eyes and shouted, "Ursa Ursa Ursaring!" translated: _"CUT THAT SHIT OUT AND LETS GO ALREADY!"_

Said Machamp and Sakura looked at the giant colossal bear Pokemon like this '0.o' and scurried away towards the battle field. Machamp silently got on the floor making a praying formation that got Sakura confused thinking it meant the Pokemon was submitting to her.

"Ma Ma Machamp!" translated. _"Please don't kick me in the nuts when I pick you up! My kids are in there!"_ he pleaded.

Sakura put her foot on Machamp's arm and he flung her up against the sky. For a few minutes she was flying like a bee then slammed onto the earth that was surrounded by fire. She got on the ground face first with a bone cracking loudness that was only heard by the Pokemon.

**~Outside the fire~**

Dozens of pokemon were watching the brawl unfold while two Pokemon chit chat about the match. A Buneary and Pikachu started talking.

"Bun Bun bun Buneary.." Translated: _"Ooh, she got bitch slapped in the mouth." _oohed the brown rabbit like Pokemon.

"Pi pika pi pikachu." translated: _"I don't think so. I can still here her horny breathing after encountering that Machamp."_

Buneary swiftly turned around avoiding the yellow mouses steady gaze. "Bun Bun Bun." Translated; _"You make me horny."_ she blushed.

Pikachu's already red cheeks burned at what the wild Buneary just said to him. He blinked and rubbed the back of his head at the Buneary's wild sexual gestures of making thousands of Bunearys and Pikachus in the forest.

Mistletoe anyone?

o00o

"Ow, my head."

Sakura got up from the grass rubbing the side of her head that was hurting ever so badly. she couldn't exactly see what was roaming in the fire since those stupid yellow eyes blended in with the fire. A yellow light bulb went off atop her noggin; a plan was forged. Her feet ran circles drawing some sparks along with her eyes that were filled with mischief.

Swoosh! Joining in the fun was a giant brown clawed fist that was flying straight at her. Sakura blocked the fist with her other hand which caused the attack to be much worse than before. It was accelerating much faster and stronger never decreasing in strength that kept going while Sakura kept blocking.

What's up with this bears stamina? It's starting to annoy me.

"Hey Yogi bear! Cut it out!" boomed inner Sakura that echoed through outer Sakura's open mouth.

Angered by what the human just said, the bear Pokemon kept hammering harder and harder on Sakura's shoulders. She mentally kicked inner in the gut that provoked the Ursaring to do further heavier damage to her ego. Her body left the arena only leaving behind a stump with her clothing in it. Ursaring had a surprised expression on it's face only to dismiss it.

"Heehehe, let's see if the idiot can climb trees." she snickered like a school girl.

Her wish as been granted.

"OH NOOO!" the girl screeched like a familial oil painting.

Stupidity, she thought bears couldn't climb highers trees like this which she was sitting on. Heavy stomping and bark breaking was being made down below coming faster and faster like a freight train. Sakura kept advancing forward then dropped down from the highest tree branch doing a nose dive hoping it will hit the giant bear head on.

**~Down Below~**

Uraring was busy climbing up the trees with one hand then another mumbling to it's self oblivious to what was crashing down from up above.

"Ursa, Ursa, Ursa, Ursa..." Translated: _"Stupid human! Wait till I get my hands on her."_

Swoosh! It made a 'wtf' expression on it's face when a pink object flown past him like a passing bullet. It steamed smashing and throwing it's fists into the tree trunk eliminating it's chances from using the trees to go any further.

Bash! "Ursa!" Bash! "Ursa!" Bash! Bash! Bash! "URSARING!" it did a final roar then headed down below for the finale.

0oo0

Booom! Sakura's body wobbled and wiggled as a giant brown washing machine substance crashed onto the arena. Thinking it was the Ursaring she punched the ground unleashing another world wide earthquake. It hit all over the place even outside the ring

**~near the Pokemon~**

A yellow Pokemon with red eyes and white cones on it's stick like hands was flying across the horizon. It stopped in mid air after noticing some brownish gold sticky substance sitting on the bark of it's favorite tree.

"Buzz, buzz" translated: _"Oh shit! It's tree sap!"_

The Bedrill turned it's head around and waved to it's other mother father, brothers and sisters, cousins, aunts, uncles and all the other unknown Pokemon that live with it. It took the lead while it's family members came after it pushing the others out of the way. Beedrill gasped at all it's siblings and kept his body a float as the yellow mob kept pushing him to death row.

"Buzz buzz buzz uzz uzz." translated: _"I will not be ignored.."_

Suddenly out of nowhere, a giant brown ball crashed it's way through the crowd. Main Beedrill cocked it's head to the side and literally screamed when the Ursuring destroyed their portable lunch tray.

Beedrills one, two, and three flown their yellow selves across the horizon to mess with it. Said Ursuring had half of it's self sticking out while it's head was poking through on the other side.

Looks like Sakura had one. Whoopie.

Beedrill #2 went, "Buzz Buzz Buzz.." translated:_ "You stupid bear! look what you did to our sap."_

Beedrill #3 joined in the mishap "Buzz uzz uzz uzz!" translated:_ "Yeah, how the hell are we going to feed our family, eh?"_

Ursuring looked at the sky them muttered, "Ursa ursa Urrr..." Translated:_ "I don't know.."_ it paused while watching the Beedrills leave.

it smirked and said something drastic. "Ursaring." it snorted. Translated: "Dickwads."

Zzzzt! A bedrill came from behind and stabbed the Ursaring in the ass. Said giant bear screamed and roared when the pointy sticks stuck to their hands went deep into it's fur. It's eyes widened when Bedrill #2 and #1 came by to greet it.

Beedrill #2 looked at it's older brother and said, "buzz buzz buzz uzz buz." translated: _"Onii san, can we use solar beam on him?"_ he beamed with delight at his big brother.

"Buzz buzz buzz.." translated:_ "Of course he can. That's what that ugly bear gets for destroying our crop today."_

"Ur ur ur!" translated:_ "GIMME OFF THIS THING!" _it shouted while thrashing about in the smashed tree.

Too late.

A giant wave of white energy let off steam on Ursuring's body. Down below from all the chaos, a certain body was watching the whole thing. Red eyes peaked through the shadows peering from left to right trying to put all the pieces together. All it found was a collapsed Ursuring and a pink haired girl with green eyes.

Incredible, how can a petite girl take down such a colossal creature?

It watched again as a Buizel limped onto the grassy fields and gave the girl a thumbs up. Soon the almost dead Ursaring and it's baby Teddiursa joined in the fun and apologized to the girl. Out of nowhere, Sakura and the other Pokemon directed their eye sight towards the bushes which quickly lacked the red meteor eyes.

0oo0

"What was that?" she asked blinking in curiosity.

Distracting her vision was a red substance on the ground with a circle in the center looking like a clicker glued to it. She ran over to the object and picked it up studying it's features. Alarmed by what she just found, all the forest Pokemon ran like hell away from Sakura's humanoid form. She called out to them only to get cries of anguish and fear from their retreated forms.

Sakura shrugged and scratched her head saying, "what's up with them.." and opened the ball.

It cracked open unleashing a huge ball of energy turning into a blue dog like creature with long whiskers and a purplish cape swirling down it's back. Said creatures red eyes stared at Sakura and took off leaping off the ground leaving behind clear icy patches of snow behind. Sakura stared at it's retreating form and slowly the Pokemon began to come out to greet her.

Buizel was the first one there flying on it's two tails, "Bui Bui Bui!" Translated:_ "Wow! That was Suicune! What was he doing in there?"_

"I don't know.." whispered the girl.

Machamp strolled by too."Ma! Mac! Ma! Machamp!" Translated: _"Maybe it was captured by the hunters. There's been a lot lately."_

Sakura looked at them like they were aliens, hell, she didn't understand a word what they were saying. Her eyes went down to look at the opened ball that used to be home to said beast with a canine like appearance. Suddenly, the bushes started to shake and sounds like webs spitting out of a monster.

Wobbuffet and Rattatas ran out the bushes shrieking and crying with ink all over their faces. Sakura studied the horror written all over their selves and made a break for it behind some trees. Making it's appearance, a Gyarados was walking on land with it's whiskers flailing up and around like daisy's blowing in the wind.

Buizel cocked it's head to the side and ran like hell on all fours screaming, "Bui! Bui! Bui!" Translated: _"How the hell is it walking on water?"_

Sakura poked her head out from behind and muttered, "Ugh.. This doesn't make any sense.." to her self.

said noticed the human and began to jump and wave its arms around. "Buibui! bui! bui!" Translated: _'Run stupid human, run!'_

"Hey, I am not stupid." the girl scowled at the otter.

Crash! Half of the tree came tumbling down after a blast of water made it's way towards them. Finished giving them a shower, Gyarados moved aside allowing it's owner some view. Said owner was wearing a silver coat with black sleves and black pants; accompanying his left breast was a yellow shaped G on his clothes.

"Well, well, well, if isn't the chosen one."

Sakura squinted her eyes at the title, "Chosen one?" she repeated.

The man smiled and pointed at Buizel who kept it's guard up. "I expected you would have better Pokemon than that." he taunted.

Buizel heard that and growled at the man in black and gray. Buizel leaped up in the air forming a water barrier around it's self and lifted off like a rocket getting ready for a barrage attack on Gyarados. It hit the water Pokemon head on and was pushed away by it's tail then fell over hitting the ground on it's head.

"Buizel!" Sakura yelled. "You alright?" she asked.

"Just as I thought. Weak as hell like always. Now your coming with me."

Sakura gave the man a hard time by squiggling around in his grasp. "your not taking me anywhere."

_'Exactly.'_

Finished with chapter two. Let's recap:

- Sakura brawled against Ursaring and won

- Buizel got knocked out by a Gyarados

- Who is hassling Sakura chan?

- And who appeared on the battle field just now?

- Wheres the others?

I hope it was good. Regardless of a lease amount of reviews for this fic, I'm still updating it. Hopefully it will get some recognition. Bye.


	3. Reunited? Pfft, yeah right

Hiya everybody and welcome to my first cross over fic, Darn, Me Poke Ball Is Jammed! I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and want to keep going until I just cant type no more! Anyways, yeah for the review who asked when the Akatsuki are coming, their in here. In fact, all the Naruto characters are here, but we can't rush things now can we?

**Warning: **This chapter contains fowl talking horny Pokemon and potty mouth languages. Chaos is also mentioned. You have been warned.

Darn, Me Poke Ball Is Jammed!

Chapter three: Reunited? Pfft, yeah right.

"What? Who's there?"

Making it's way through the trees, a four foot tall Pokemon with bluish skin and black paws was calmly standing on a branch. His said paws was hanging onto the bark for support and it's right paw was stretched out pointing at the girl.

_'You. Your coming with me.'_

Sakura started to freak out at all the distractions. "Me? What the hell? I wanna go home!"

"Not a chance." the man grinned while pulling her tighter to his chest.

"Let me go you stupid mother fucker!" she yelled and kicked him in the jewels.

He fell down drooping the pinket in pain. "Gah! Why didn't I put on that athletic cup I got for Christmas?"

Sakura made a break for it but couldn't find anywhere for a perfect hiding spot. All there was in the forest was trees, trees and more trees that was just plain boring and juvenile. When the trees became not known for camouflage, Sakura beamed as a few shrubs came into view.

Hiding in the shrubs was Buizel who was beckoning for the pinket to run towards his direction for safety purposes. Suddenly when she reached the destination, that dog like Pokemon from appeared once again. Angered by what it was about to do, Buizel used aqua jet on it only getting pushed aside by it's paws and slamming into a few oak trees.

"Buizel.." she called out while biting her lip.

_'I'm not telling you again human.' _it spoke telepathically. _'Your coming with me.'_

Sakura was trapped, corned and oh kami, hungry and tired. As she gave her self up in submission, something wonderful happened. A blast of lightning bolted from fifty feet and crashed onto the Pokemon. It bent over in pain baring it's fangs and shook in pain at the tremendous shot.

_'Arg, What is this tremendous power?'_

"Hahaha, want some more Lucario?" snickered a familiar voice.

"N-naruto?" the pinket stuttered curiously._ 'No, it couldn't be him. Everyone's dead.' _she thought in disbelief.

A medium built out line can be seen coming from the dust that was forming miles away from Sakura and co. The shadow became more clear turning into a boy with some little critter the same color of his yellow hair that was walking side by side with him. Sakura figured out who it was and sprinted away from the paralyzed Lucario and embraced her new found hero.

"Hey, not so rough Sakura chan."

"Oh Naruto, it is you. I'm so glad."

"Your happy huh? Well wait until I tell you about Sasuke." he grinned while looking into her green orbs.

Buizel made his way over near Sakura after making a quick recovery from the attack and sent daggers at the boy. The two were gazing into each others eyes with a heavenly expression on their faces which disgusted the otter Pokemon so. Realizing what was happening between him and the Pokemon, Naruto titled his head to the side in confusion and bent down near the yellow mouse's level.

"Hey Pikachu, mind asking what this Pokemon's beef is with me?"

"Pi pi chu!" it squeaked. Translated: _"No problem!"_ and trotted over near the otter Pokemon. "Pichu pika pichu." translated: _"What the fucks your problem all my friend did was save your female partner."_

_"B-bui?" _it said shell shocked. Translated: _"Female partner? No way!"_

Pikachu titled it's head to the side like Naruto and went, "Pika?" Translated: _"Well isn't she?"_

Buizel shook his head in denial. "Bui Bui Bui Buizel!" Translated: _"Hell no! She's too girly!"_ it huffed.

o00o

"So, where is everybody?"

"Not too far, ever since the explosion we have been hiding out in Cherry Grove city."

Naruto and Sakura were busy chatting as he lead the girl out of the busy booming forest. She was amazed with the glistening scenery everything was colorful, the trees and all the buildings with pink roofs. There was a huge blue ocean hanging out in the left side of the city Sakura thought that Buizel will love to go swimming in it.

"Hey Buizel, isn't it great out here?" Sakura asked with a smile.

Bui Bui Translated: _"You bet!"_ it gave her a thumbs up.

Naruto looked up in the sky after hearing a bird calling out from the sky and it slowly sailed around then landed on his shoulder. He took the letter out of it's beak, opened it and read the note slowly and carefully. After he finished scanning the letter Naruto pulled on Sakura's shoulder leading her towards a giant mansion like house.

"This way, Tsunade baa chan has a mission for us."

Sakura stumbled forward as Naruto kept pulling her down the long hall way that was busy with people of all ages talking about the mess they were in. She stopped walked and went wow as a giant stadium came into view which held billions of Konoha survivors contained she moved forward and got pushed down by green vines. Sakura looked back in anger and noticed a small dinosaur like intruder with red eyes and a green leave growing on it's head.

"Hehehe, what's up forehead? Admiring my Chikorita huh?" Grinned a familar voice.

"I-ino.." Sakura stuttered drawing anime tears. "I'm so glad that your alive."

"Me too. Now met my first Pokemon. Her name is Chikorita and that's a Buizel right?"

Sakura got red at Ino's question and went, "No! He's not mine!"

"Oh come one, don't deny it. You two look cute together." she smirked.

Curious by all the commotion Buizel came back from speaking with all the other Pokemon and noticed the human's pain and blocked her out of sight. Ino was right, the two were destined to be with each other and Sakura doesn't even know it. Naruto felt warm as he witnessed two more friends reunite until a voice came up on the loud speaker.

"Team seven and the rest of rookie nine, please come to my office."

"Tsunade shisou.." Sakura muttered emotionally.

"Yeah, she's alive. If the old bat was dead I would be leader and become hokage." he began with picking his ears in boredom.

The pinket raised an eye brow at his ambition. "Oh hush, you will get your turn." Sakura smiled and walked away from Naruto with Ino.

"Hey! Hey! Sakura chan, don't leave me here! Let's walk together!" Naruto suggested and looked back at his buddy, "Come on Pikachu."

"Pika!" Translated: _"Right boss!"_ and followed him into the crowds.

**~Over near Ino and Sakura~**

"Soo.." Ino trailed trying not to act nosy but failed. "How did you get your Buizel?"

Sakura felt okay with telling Ino how they met and began with, "Well, after Madara extracted the Kyuubi from Naruto and regained control on Konoha there was a flashing light and I ended up in the water. I washed up on shore and that's how I met this little guy." She ended and pointed her index finger a her companion.

"Oh. I expected you to get a way stronger pokemon than that. We can't battle like this Kura chan."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked with a raised voice in anger. "Water can destroy plants and heal them at the same time."

"Really? Prove it in a battle then."

"Fine." Sakura replied with crossed arms.

'FINE!" Ino yelled louder than her.

Back with Naruto he heard their loud voices taking over the room and bent down covering Pikachu's ears so it won't hear all the foul language a little further ahead. The Blondie knew where this was heading to and threw his mouse up in the air for a special calling. Pikachu flailed around and landed on the boy's shoulder and began searching for someone.

Naruto kept moving his head around and put his hands up near his mouth. "Hey nurse Joy! We need a referee! Battles a brewin!" and kept his attention on a flying pink blob that was holding onto a red umbrella.

The blob dropped and took the form of a woman wearing a white dress and hat. "Really now? I thought I heard some shouting somewhere.." she trailed and traveled around trying to recognize the culprits. "Oh, there they are!"

Nurse Joy tossed a poke ball and it fell back right into her hand revealing a Tortera. It crashed on the ground creating a huge earthquake that moved all across the arena heading for Sakura and Ino. Buizel sensed what was about to happen and jumped up in the air spinning its mighty tails along with Sakura hanging on it's paws.

Ino noticed Sakura floating away and went, "Hey! Wait for me!" she shouted with her hand stretched out at the pinket. A green vine shout out of nowhere and grabbed the blond girl's hand and she was pulled away from the cracked ground by Chikorita. "Thanks Chikorita.."

"Chi chi chika.." Translated: _"Who was that?"_

"I don't know." Ino squinted her eyes and found her enemy. "Nurse Joy?" she questioned in disbelief.

Sakura put her right foot back on the ground and smirked. "You didn't think that she would have a worm for a Pokemon right?"

As Sakura finished the sentence a figure was standing behind her. "Actually, I use any type of Pokemon. Now who's battling?"

o00o

Loud talking and shouting was echoing through the giant stadium where all the villagers were taking residence in. Just before there was nothing going on making it very boring in there until now; their first live match of battling in this brand new world. Right in the center was nurse joy and a few dog like Pokemon with green paint on their tails.

Nurse Joy sent them off with a few words the crowd couldn't hear and watched them run around painting the floors. A few seconds passed and a full blown red battle field emerged on the shiny floor. The dog like Pokemon twirled away with thier tails in the air and nurse Joy slowly walking in the middle of the filed with a red microphone.

"Welcome to our first round of Pokemon studying. As you probably now, those were Pokemon. In this world there is a whole bunch of different spices but right now only a small selection of you can have one." she ended and got bashed by boos and grunts. "I'm sorry but there's too many of you and I wish you guys never popped out from the sky and over populated our area." Nurse Joy apologized bitterly with a smile.

"MY BAD NURSE JOY!" Naruto shouted from the crowd.

Joy nodded at his acknowledgment and switched her attention to two people on the opposite sides of the stadium. "These two will be our competitors, Sakura Haruno and Yamanaka Ino." she informed the audience and got a loud greeting from them.

"Hehehe, thank you all. Your all so kind!" Ino shouted at the giant group and ran down the stadium blowing kisses at them. She stopped on the blue line and waited patiently for her Pokemon to catch up. "You ready Chikorita?"

"Chika!" Translated: _"I'm ready to kick some ass, girl!"_

"Sakura. Your up." Nurse Joy stated at the girl.

Said pinket quietly walked onto the stage with Buizel beside her. She stopped near the colored line as well and hive fived the otter Pokemon and then sent out the first attack. Buizel charged forward engulfed in a water based shield and headed straight for Chikorita. It stood there and waited for the command from Ino.

"Dodge it!" She commanded and the Pokemon dodged the attack. "Ha, your attack missed forehead." she laughed hopping to get a temper tantrum from the girl and never did. Ino saw the girl have a bored expression on her face and pointed at what was going on. "Huh?"

Buizel came up from around the corner like a plane still trapped in the aqua jet attack and hit the Pokemon head on. It fell back and hit the floor on it's face and got up throwing some weeds at him. Buizel did a cartwheel and tail whipped the stuff away and sent out some stars at the plant throwing it off into a short daze.

"What the hell? How come you have not ordered it to do any attacks yet?" Ino asked angrily.

"I don't know. Shouldn't you be focusing on the battle?" Sakura said with a hint of boredom on her face.

Heated, Ino unleashed a move that will change the course of this battle forever. "Attract!" she called out.

Chikorita looked at her own and nodded then sent out giant hearts towards Buizel. "Chi Chi chikorita!" Translated: _"whore no jutsu!"_

Impressed Nurse Joy began narrating what has just happened. "Wow, what a match. Ino's Chikorita has used attract after getting knocked off it's high chair even though it's only taller than a garden gnome. What move will Sakura and Buizel execute next?_"  
_

"What the hell? Buizel make a run for it!" Sakura shouted at her Pokemon in fear.

Buizel obliged and ran away on all fours withe the giant hearts came hurling at it. It circled it's partner nipping at her heels asking for the girl to do something for him. Sakura questioned what happens next and a yellow light bulb forms on the top of her pink head.

"Swift!" she called out in quickness.

Buizel skid in a complete halt and threw his tail at the air causing giant yellow stars to form. It floated away and took the hearts head on collided into each other and creating a red and blow explosion with each hit. Said otter Pokemon zoomed across the battle filed like a rocket with water all around him and hit Chikorita.

It stumbled back and hit the ground for a few seconds before getting up again. "Chi chika.." Translated: _"You can't get rid of me otter boy."_

Buizel stared the dinosaur dead in the eye and laughed, "Bui bui bui? " Translated: _"Oh yeah? Watch."_ the otter Pokemon went into a clapping freeze creating blue rings of energy that went straight for Chikorita.

"Chikorita, dodge it."

Said green thing nodded and moved away from the mess with a proud look of achievement until it switched to a look of horror. The rings were still heading for her and didn't show any signs of weakening as of now. Freaked out by this, Chikorita ran all around the battlefield and sometimes was looking back making sure it still was following her.

"Chi chi chi chi chika!" Translated:_ "Aauugh, get this mother fucker away from me." _it shrieked.

Sakura smirked as Ino began breaking down from all the pressure_. _"Ino, why don't you send it back in the poke-ball?" she hinted slyly.

"No way, then you'll win the battle." Ino cringed.

"Fine, let your delicate plant get confused then."

"I..I..I.." Ino kept repeating like a broken record. Her Pokemon was in trouble and she didn't know how to stop it. Her hidden intentions since receiving the pokemon was to beat her rival and get acknowledge from her friends. Wait a minute, wasn't she always stronger than Sakura? Hell no, she was the only one that has a weak ass starter Pokemon.

Then it clicked, this was her way of showing that forehead who's boss. "This is our last move, magical leaf!"

The cards were played and Buizel was draw into battle.

What will Sakura do? Let it hit her partner or reflect it? Only time can tell..

.

.

Finished chapter three. Let's recap:

- Sakura was about to get captured by that blue haired man

- A blue haired Pokemon came out of nowhere trying to capture her too

- Bolts of electricity hit the Pokemon and she saved by a Pikachu that belonged to Naruto.

- Sakura found her village in a super dome and she was called to a mission

- There's a battle going on and as of now no one is wining

It took me a long time to plan out this chapter and apparently it was worth it. That cool nurse joy is my new installment and I hope to use her in the later chapters. I didn't want to introduce all the rookie nine in one dose because that will ruin the story. By the way, the Akatsuki do have a purpose in this story and will be seen later on. Please review and I'll update soon with a new chapter. Bye. ^^


	4. Were doomed!

Hello everybody and welcome to chapter four of, "Darn, Me Poke Ball Is Jammed!" By the way I have doubts of using that grass attack on buizel, it's pretty strong. Even though I never had a grass pokemon before I still don't like magical leaf, can't stand that move.

**Warning:** This chapter contains fowl talking horny Pokemon and potty mouth languages. Chaos is also mentioned. You have been warned.

Darn, Me Poke Ball Is Jammed!

Chapter Four: Were Doomed!

Buizel halted in it's movements and was sweating bullets when black glowing razor blades popped up in thin air. The leaves froze for a few seconds and began moving about in a circular motion stirring up confusion. Said otter got caught off guard when the green magnetic objects began coming after him and he ran like hell around the battlefield.

Sakura notched buizel's problem and went, "Cut it out Ino! That's cheating!"

"Not really forehead, that's life for a desperate trainer."

Ino was right, nothing could really get rid of those flying deadly ghost leaves of death. She watched helplessly and in shame when Buizel kept throwing stars at it and blasting water from his mouth trying to get rid of it. But none of it was wasn't really doing any damage.

Just then while keeping an eye on his evasion tactic, a miraculous plan formed in her head. Sakura smirked evilly at her discovery and was ready to cause some havoc. Buizel stopped attacking with everything he got when a transmission of thought entered through his brain. He soaked up the information like a sponge and turned on all of his paws running towards it.

The crowds gasped and roared in delight when the otter pokemon began catapulting it's self towards the magical leaf blending in with water. Buizel, armed with a veil of aquatic powers circulating through his veins collided with the attack and braced him self when the leaves hit him dead on making the otter collapse on the floor in pain.

"Ooh, looks like buizel is down. Will it make it?" Questioned Nurse Joy.

Ino watched the people talk amongst them selves and she switched her attention with Chikorita who was smirking like the devil. She told the pint sized dinosaur to go check on the pokemon to see if it's still alive and kicking.

Said pokemon nodded and trotted over with it's vines up ready for a counter attack from the retaliated victim. Chikorita towered over the pokemon with it's veins ready to defend and moved her head down to check the said fallen opponent. Her body flinched and twisted up right when an orange paw rammed it's fist into her skull.

It got scent flying across the areana and hit the wall then fell down on the floor throwing dust around the arena. The crows cheered in delight when Buizel floated down on his feet and waved his arms around telling them that he's okay.

"Alright, good job Buizel. The bitch is history."

The blond shrieked and ran off the line heading for her pokemon. She bent over and wrapped her hand around the back of the green dinosaur's head.

"Are you alright Chikorita?"

"Chi chi chika.." Translated: _'I'm fine, just a little famished.'_

Nurse joy ran over down to the white line and looked over the trainer and pokemon before turning towards the audience. "Wow, what a battle. This event should change your mind about doubting the strength of water pokemon against plants. Just because they shower over them and give em energy doesn't mean that they can't kill you."

Sakura smiled in amazement at all this cheering giving her a boost to her ego. Buizel came over to her and gave her a thumbs up and watched Naruto run out the audience right down the steps near their already exhausted forms.

"Alright! You beat Ino-chan, Sakura-chan!"

She accepted the applause. "Thank you."

Pikachu scampered over near the otter. "Pi, pi, pi, pikachu!" Translated: _'Sweet, you got my respect.'_

Buizel scratched the back of his head grinning bashfully. "Bui." Translated: _'Heh, it was nothing.'_

The pinkette kept talking with Naruto and found Ino next to her. "What's up? If you want a rematch then train first because I don't want a repeat of last time you hear?"

"Yeah, I'll train just as good so I can destroy you forehead." Ino smiled and shook her hand.

Nurse Joy told them something. "Now that you girls are getting along again we could go see what Tsunade wants."

"Sure."

**~Over by Tsunade Sama..~**

"I brought you all here today for a meeting about the abnormal occurrences back in chapter one." She explained at the rookie eight. Judging by their looks, the children didn't quite understand what she was talking about. "Ugh, let me make it clear for you. We were brought into the wold of pokemon by kami him self."

"So that's what those monsters are.." Shikamaru thought and watched the pikachu nibble on a egg roll. He turned towards Tsunade. "Since we had villains back home there should be some more running around in this place. Am I right Tsunade?"

"Yes you are. According to nurse Joy, sightings of team Galactic and team Rocket and occasional."

A voice intercepted the conversation. "I saw them."

The whole entire room gasped in shock.

"W-what did you say Sakura-chan?" Stuttered Hinata.

"I said that I saw one of those galactic weirdos." She repeated.

"Was he wearing a silver suit with the letter g logo on the right?" Asked Tsunade.

"Yeah, he kept speaking to me about being the chosen one."

While the room remained quiet from the sudden information a loud explosion went off shaking the entire office. The outside of the building started crumbling and the entire rookie eight plus Tsunade ran out to see what was wrong. Sakura and Naruto moved past their friends and watched in horror at what was happening in Cherry Grove.

"The city is being demolished!" he shouted.

"What should we do?.." Squeaked a scared Hinata.

"Nothing but ask then what the hell they want." Tsunade said. She moved ahead not telling them where she was going. "Sakura, Naruto.. follow me!"

The two exchanged looks and ran down the destroyed city. Naruto skidded to a halt and lifted a fruit vendor off one of the citizens. "Hurry up and run" He commanded while never release his grip on the cart. Naruto tossed the cart and locked eyes with him. "You don't have that much time!"

Said man nodded still trembling and picked him self up then ran into the flow of dust. Naruto sprinted down the streets and met up with Tsunade and Sakura. The fifth hokage turned normal human being was disguising private matters with a galactic grunt. Instead of calmly talking with him about what's going on, she was beating the crap out of him.

Tsunade punched him in the stomach multiple times. "You tell me what's going on right now!"

The man threw his hand up in fear. "I-I don't know! Cyrus told us to move in on Cherrygrove!"

She threw him down towards his death. "This guy is useless.."

Sakura brought her gloved hand up to her chin. "That's strange. I could have sworn that team galactic came from the Sinnoh region."

"Senoue what?" Naruto repeated not sure of the name.

"It's Sinnoh, the fourth region of the pokemon world. I saw the name on the map in the room."

"Wow Sakura, your so smart.." he said with hearts in his eyes.

"No time for staring, we need to find this Cyrus person before it's too late."

Before they moved any further, a burning building hovering above the trios heads caved in. Sakura screamed while Naruto did a girlish shriek and Tsunade braced her self for the worst. Suddenly a huge wave like whirlpool circled the area ceasing the existence of said flames.

Naruto turned to watch who just saved him. "Alright Hinata chan!"

The Hyuuga mistress appeared with a seel by her side. "Your welcome Naruto kun.."

Sakura raised an eye brow. "How come you can't even do that buizel?"

Buizel's cheeks grew red. "Bui, bui, bui, bui!" Translated:_ 'What? You were blocking my view.'_

"Blocking your view? How the hell was I blocking your view? I'm not even that tall compared to Naruto and Tsunade."

"Sakura.."

"But no, you had to act like a slea-"

"SAKURA!"

"WHAT?" She hollered in anger.

"Were over here! Tsunade baa chan found some clues!" Shouted Naruto from afar.

Sakura put her hands to her head like a Sargent scanning where her friends and mother figure walked off to. Not to far off the group was heading out of cherry grove city. The said a short oh and ran off with buizel following behind her. When she reached the end of the city, a fat man started following her.

He sported an extra large blue shirt and magenta pants.** (You know, the fatty near your house in the Hoenn region behind the white picket fence.)**

"Gah! Get away from me fatso!"

Said fatty ran after her with his arms raised. "Wait, you don't have a pokemon with you!"

"Yes I do!" She replied hastily and spun around, pointing at the man. "Buizel, use water gun!"

Buizel clogged water in his throat and unleashed a blast of water into the air colliding with the obese humanitarian. He took it head on and fell on the floor wheezing like a wheezing. Sakura ignored his cries of anguish and pain and ran out into the forest coming across Naruto, Hinata, and Tsunade.

Tsunade watched her come this way. "What took you so long?"

Sakura bent down touching her knees. "T-there was this fat dude that kept c-chasing me.." she breathed out.

"T-that's because there's lots of trainers passed cherry grove." Instructed Hinata

"Wow Hinata, how did you get so smart?" Naruto asked in awe and got smacked upside the head by Tsunade. "Ow, what did I do now?"

"Being annoying that's what you did!" She barked at the blond.

Sakura looked around the forest. "You know what? I can tell that there's a whole mess of trainers by the abnormal quiet atmosphere." she paused and looked at the group. "What ever we learned from cherry grove that will be our motive."

"Well before we go, I should explain about what we found out on the outskirts of town."

The kunochi's eyes widened at the object. "No way, could it be?.."

"Yes. Apparently they are here as well. It could be possible that the group would be working with them."

Naruto felt the need to defend his old lady. "Don't worry baa-chan! I'll go fight them my self!"

"No way. I won't let you fight them by your self whether I despise you or not! You can take Hinata and Sakura with you on your quest."

"Aw, man. I wanted this to be a solo mission with just me and pikachu."

Sakura corrected him. "Ahem, that's not a solo mission. It only apply when your by your self."

"Grrr, okay then smart alec! Let's see which direction we'll take now!"

"Neither. The pokemon need a rest."

"I-I agree with S-sakura chan.."

"Fine, we'll give the pokemon and our selves a rest. Then while at the same time we will save the world and collect the badges I heard about!"

"Badges? Those sound like fun." Smirked the rosette. "I beat that I'll get them before Ino-pig."

**~Back at Cherrygrove~**

After going to the pokemon center to chill for a bit, Sakura and co went to the lab. They met a man named professor Elm who handed out some pokemon to the rest of rookie nine that didn't get one when they first arrived into the city. Most notes were brought upon in discussion talking about allowing your pokemon to roam around freely without the use of a poke ball, curing them with potions and antidotes. The simple things.

Once Elm explained the rules, he felt amazed by the pokemon they had. "Oh wow, is that a pokemon from the Sinnoh region?"

"I can't really answer that because I'm not from there."

"Oh. Well it is very rare to find one without upgrading your poke dex to national mode."

"Which means that they are found in swarms right?"

"Right." Professor Elm nodded. "I got a bunch of cases for each of you to start your own pokemon journey."

Each teen took the case and put them in their pockets. Once the group left out of the lab They gave away good byes to their parents and moved on out towards the gates. Sakura stood by Ino knocking knuckles in a determined fashion.

"You'll be okay while were apart right?"

"Sure! After all, we jotted down each others phone numbers in the poke tech."

"Alright.." Sakura paused then suddenly got teary eyed. "I'm gonna miss you Ino pig!"

The platinum haired girl collided with Sakura with an embrace. "Same here forehead girl!"

From far away, Hinata was talking with her cousin. "I'm going to miss you c-cousin.."

"Same here. Don't let Naruto think your weak and fight all your battles for you."

"I w-wont.. good bye cousin."

Lee jumped his sensei. "Gai sensei, I will never forget you!"

"Lee! We will only be apart by distance but our poke techs will bring us together!"

"Gai sensei!"

"Lee!"

Kiba was playing around with his growlithe and Akamaru. "You two ready?"

"Arf!"

While up front, Naruto was causing a racket. Even though his speeches bled into many of the people's ears, this one was special. This sentence marked a new era for the once Konoha nins that got resurrected in a whole new world. Of pokemon. May their times together as one meet up to form light on their souls.

"Good bye Konoha, and welcome to Johto!"

A new journey begins..

.

.

Omgosh, this took forever to do! I just felt sorry for updating everything else and thought you guys were left out. Now that it's up there could be a possible future of the story progressing at a steady rate. As I track the updating process, there is a huge gap between it. Five months to update? That's just plain absurd. But really, I seen worse.

Now that this is done I can finish my other cross over chapter. Which I deleted when a stupid malware file entered my system. Now I have to start all over on that chapter which I'm not exactly proud of. Hmm, no quick summary for here. Please review and thanks for reading **Darn, Me Poke Ball is Jammed!** Bye. ^^


End file.
